


Happy Birthday, Bodhi

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen





	

They were sitting at the mess hall when Jyn’s datapad fell to the table with a clatter. “Bodhi,” she said in a scandalized tone. “Your birthday’s on Friday!”

“Oh,” he said, because he wasn’t really sure what to say. “Um. Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Cassian demanded. 

“I just...didn’t think about it?” This was true--Bodhi didn’t think about his birthday very often. He had no reason to. He hadn’t spoken to his family in years, and he hadn’t had any friends when he served the Empire. This was the first birthday he’d have at the rebel base, and he didn’t see why it should be any different from his previous birthdays. He’d be another cycle older and that was that.

Jyn, Cassian, and Baze exchanged sternly offended looks. 

“Sorry?” Bodhi tried.

“Don’t be,” Cassian said at the same time Jyn said, “You should be.” The two exchanged even sterner looks.

“Bodhi is too modest to tell anyone,” Chirrut said. 

“Well, that’s dumb. Bodhi, you have to tell us when it’s your birthday,” Jyn said. 

“Oh...kay…”

Cassian made Jyn leave him alone after that. Bodhi largely forgot about their conversation over the next few days--he and Luke went to meet with an informant on Utapau, and by the time they escaped an Imperial trap and made it back to Yavin IV Bodhi was so tired that he forgot everything that wasn’t his bed. 

When he woke up the next morning, it was to find an explosion of streamers hanging in his bunk, a dangerous mix of confetti and glitter on the floor--and pinned to the wall was a giant banner that read “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BODHI!”

Bodhi stared for a long moment. He had honestly forgotten it was his birthday, but apparently someone had remembered it. After he found his clothes and shook off as much glitter and confetti as he could, he went down to the mess hall. He didn’t get very far, however, because Jyn and Cassian leapt out from nowhere and frog-marched him in the opposite direction. 

“Happy Birthday,” said Jyn. “We’re kidnapping you.”

“But...I have drills,” Bodhi said, but he didn’t resist. 

“It’s your birthday, you don’t have to do anything,” Cassian said even as they forced him to accompany them. Bodhi wanted to point out that plenty of people on Yavin IV had done drills on their birthday, but he had a feeling that wasn’t going to stop his friends.

They took him to Cassian’s ship, where Chirrut, Baze, and K2-SO were waiting. 

“Finally,” Baze said. “Let’s go.” 

Bodhi closed the bay door and settled into his pilot’s seat, K2 already in the copilot’s seat. 

“Where are we going?” Bodhi asked. 

“Listen to the Force,” Chirrut said. “It’s telling you to stop asking questions.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes but strapped himself down for the flight. They didn’t even leave Yavin IV’s atmosphere; they flew over the jungle and landed on the beach of the moon’s only ocean.

“Bodhi Rook,” Jyn said imperiously. “You are going to have fun on your birthday whether you like it or not.”

“Um. Okay.”

And he did. They spent the entire day swimming in the water, napping on the beach, and eating heavily from the generous picnic K2 had supplied. Even Baze was having a good time--he only rolled his eyes five times. 

At the end of the day, they wrapped up in towels and watched the sun set over the water, and then Baze, Cassian, and K2 built a fire. Jyn disappeared towards the ship; she returned a few moments later with wrapped packages. “Presents,” she declared, depositing them at Bodhi’s feet. 

Bodhi colored. “You didn’t have to do that! This was already enough!”

“Shut up and open them,” she demanded. 

Bodhi ducked his head and did as he was told. They were small things, and mostly gag gifts, but they were  _ something _ , and that was more than he’d had in a long time. He was touched, couldn’t help getting emotional as he surveyed his pile of gifts. He was trying to find the words to thank everyone when K2 brought out a cake dotted with candles. Everyone sang to Bodhi like he was a kid again, and he was torn between feeling pleased and embarrassed. He closed his eyes and blew out the candles. 

After Jyn had served them all equal sized slices (except for Bodhi’s, which was slightly bigger than the others), she took a seat beside him. “Did you make a wish? When you blew out the candles?”

He smiled. “I did. We’ll see if it comes true next year.”

Jyn threw an arm around his shoulders, reached up to tousle his hair. “Happy Birthday, Bodhi.”


End file.
